Abstract The Administrative Core is designed to ensure efficiency in the development, dissemination and application of new knowledge obtained by the Inherited Neuropathy Consortium (INC) RDCRC. The Central Administrative Core (CAC) is responsible for the overall administration of the INC and will oversee and coordinate interactions between the various components and projects of the INC. To achieve this goal, the CAC is comprised of Professor Michael Shy as the Director of INC RDCRC, Professor Steven Scherer as the Administrative Director, Professor David Herrmann as Clinical Liaison to the INC, Ms. Shawna Feely and Ms. Chelsea Bacon, as Clinical Coordinator and Assistant Clinical Coordinator. The Internal Advisory Board (IAB) will interact directly with the CAC on monthly conference calls. The IAB includes site PIs, the five INC Patient Advocacy Groups (PAGs), the INC Chief Biostatistician and DMCC representatives. We have added an International Liaison, a Diversity Liaison and Clinical Trial Committee to interact with the IAB. Finally, we will continue to interact with the INC External Advisory Committee (EAC) which is composed of internationally recognized investigators, PIs from additional RDCRC and representatives of the INC PAGs.